oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Weight of Gold
Somewhere in the grandline, the ship Winds of Victory was sailing merrily, untouched by weather other than sunshine thanks to the powers of it's owner, Coin. In a room much too large for it's current occupant, the aforementioned owner was having dinner, at a table made to sit at least 8, but was currently sitting only one. Normally E12 would be standing nearby him, but Coin found it creepy to have that thing watch him eating, and liked to have some time alone with his thoughts once in awhile. He stabbed into his steak with his knife, before gently cutting it into slices. He absentmindedly chewed his food, whilst reading the news. "Thuh soru soru no mi, Huh? Thuh wuld guvernment sure are taking a big risk, just hunding thut thing to whoever wins the tournument." He spoke aloud with his mouth full before he swallowed. "The whole world has it's eyes on Dressrosa, this is a great opportunity for me to make a profit. People from countries around the world will be sizing each other up." he moved onto the caviar, pushing his half eaten steak to the side, nearly pushing it off the table. "Iu'll have to look muhy best." He swallowed again. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gold coloured Den Den Mushi. "Could someone send Scheherazade to dining room six? Be quick about it." Scheherazade is in her room on the Winds of Victory, practicing her singing and dancing in her bathrobe. She hears a knock on her door."Who could that be. I asked not to be bothered while practicing. Must be important". She says before turning the music down and opening the door to E12. She stands there obviously freaked out by the robot as she sends a shiver up her legs to her body."What is it E12? Does Coin want me for something?". She says slightly freaked out with her hands on her hips trying not to show it. E12 sensed Scheherazade's fear. "Heh." she said with a smirk, displaying her literal blade teeth. She rolled her tongue about, as if looking for words, highlighting something in the back of her mouth. Was that a gun? She let the moment last before she finally spoke "Yeah. Dining room six." And with that, E12 walked off down the hall, not caring if Scheherazade followed or not. Stubbornly Scheherazade with her hands on her hips and cheeks puffed with air says ."All Because I'm disgusted by you doesn't mean I won't smash you to bits and pieces". She slams her door and walks into her humongous closet to change. About an hours later she was finally complete and ready to speak with coin she skipped down the hall all the way to dining room six barging in screaming."Hi Coin I was called for" "You sure know how to make a man wait." Coin said sounding dispirited, resting his head sideways on his hand and puffing up his cheeks. "Well you're here now." He said as he snapped out of his sulk. "Would you like something to eat?" he said as he gestured emphatically to the table laid out in-front of him. "We have Nerb Rum and lobster. If there is something you want in particular that isn't here I could have someone to bring it." Starry-eyed Scheherazade says."Yay Nerb Rum, But I'd rather Pizza Or French Fries I'm tired of expensive foods I want greasy". She sits down across from Coin Crossing Her legs."So what did you want from me exactly". She says getting down to business as she takes a sip straight from the bottle of Nerb Rum. Coin's smirk grew a little. He pulled out his golden den den mushi "Send someone to dining room six with pizza and chips... Actually, send Lily with the food.". Coin threw the newspaper to Scheherazade. "About the Dressrosa tournament. As you know, King Trading has allied with the Alsa kingdom to participate. I'll be entering personally, and since my main goal is to advertise and increase our popularity, it would make sense to bring the star of our commercials too. Tell me, are you still in fighting shape?". "Fighting shape is an understatement". Scheherazade said before slamming the bottle of nerb rum down on the table. "How about a little demonstration of what exactly I have been practicing up in my room". She said raising her eyebrow at coin. "But my real question is can you handle the heat after sitting on your ass all day and eating lobsters and rum". Coin's face didn't change, but something changed in the air of the room. It got colder. The plates on the table began to shake, and the steak fell of the table onto the floor. On the ceiling the chandelier went dark, and the light bulbs burst one by one. Then, as quickly as it started it stopped. The remaining lights flickered back on. "*sigh* I suppose you're right. I haven't exactly done much exercise lately. I suppose some old fashion sparring couldn't hurt. For me anyway. Should I cancel your order of fast food?" "Coin you know you shouldn't waste food, maybe you can get your mutt E12 to eat it". Scheherazade says with a slight smirk on her face. "Im sure i can finish the food during the sparring match". Scheherazade gets up with nerb rum in hand and says."May the scale tip in your favor, but I'm sure you know it wont." "You know, I'm not sure she actually does eat." he said, sounding a little creeped out himself. "And scale jokes? Really." he said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "You're singing and dancing are great, but you need to up you're comedy." Coin raised a finger, and from it extended a length of iron cloud as sharp as a sword across the table, racing towards Scheherazade. Quickly jumping back scheherazade now standing on one leg, takes on a scale like stance with perfect balance she soon lowers her left hand and brings up her right saying."Speed Scale 1". The blade stops in its tracks moving horribly slow enough for her to walk out of its way now setting the scale back to normal."Oh Coin, now you know that wont work". She says mocking him but still on guard for any incoming attacks. "Just... starting... slow." Said Coin, before dozens more iron cloud tendrils launched from his body towards Scheherazade. "I've got to properly analyze you're condition after all. I need you at you're absolute best for the tournament.". Some of the iron tendrils started merging together, above the table, forming a massive sphere. Scheherazade once again takes stance saying. "Defence Scale 9". She stands her ground allowing herself to be hit. She comes out unscathed and unaffected. "Speed Scale 9". she says before jumping behind coin in an instant charging her leg back getting ready to let go of a devastating kick "Scheherazade..." The kick passes right through Coin's body . "Have you forgotten? Through training in haki, I've gained defense greater than most logia. If you want to hit me, you need to do it so fast I can't react or shift my mist form out the way. You would have been better off striking me whilst you moved behind me." The iron cloud sphere from before developed into a spike, and stretched toward Scheherazade with startling speed. Scheherazade stood her ground using Busoshoku Haki along with her defense scale previously being set to 9 to come out undamaged. "Coin you should know you can't tip the balance of the scale once it's in my hands. Hows that for a scale joke". She once again takes stance saying. "Strength scale 9". She immediately slams her foot to the ground shaking the bout and crumbling the room around them. She utilizes her Speed scale along with her knowledge of Soru to come in for a frontal attack on Coin. Scheherazade slammed into Coin’s chest, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. "*Cough* Weren't you the one who said not to waste the food?... Also *Cough* I think that joke was even worse..." He got to his feet, wiped the blood off his face and looked up at the roof. “You wrecked this place pretty hard. Considering you got first blood, do you want to end it here and say you won?” Scheherazade sighed once again taking stance and saying. "Scale Rebalance". She then sits down again, taking a swig of Nerb Rum. " Looks like you really have let yourself go we should really get on training every day if you wanna be ready for Dressrosa". She then fixes herself in her seat taking a ladylike position with her legs crossed and hands together waiting on her food. "How long does it take to make a fucking pizza". She says angrily before checking out her surroundings. "Hm, I think this sparring match may have something to do with the delay of my food." She says with a shy and uneasy smile wondering how all of the damage will be fixed 'It's more of if we went much further, one of us wouldn't be able to compete in the tournament. And I have to pay for any further damage to the ship...' he thought to himself. "Hahaha. Well, I never boasted being the strongest. As for the pizza..." he pointed towards a trolley just outside the vicinity of the collapsed room. It had fallen over, spilling it's contents onto the floor. Whoever had brought it had presumably ran off once they had seen the commotion. "Damn such a shame I would have loved that pizza". She said Kneeling on the floor sadly reminiscing on her now inedible pizza. She stood up continuing to drink her Nerb Rum. "I guess it would suck if one of us couldn't participate we would most likely lose having an immediate disadvantage. She says with her arms cross still holding on to the rum. So what else is there to do, to be honest, it gets boring not engaging in combat, shall I return to my room. She says before finishing the last drop of rum smashing it on the ground unaffected by a large amount of alcohol now floodingg her system. Coin walked up to the door that was somehow still standing despite the destruction, wondered how Scheherazade had managed to read his mind and stepped out the door. "Bye. I've got other things to get to. Stay in shape, and try not to break any more of my stuff." Category:GeminiVIII Category:Pbtenchi Category:Role-Plays